


New Tennant

by nessandrie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Attempt at Humor, Bonzi Buddy - Freeform, But it became real, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life, This was supposed to be crack, Virus, slow updates probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessandrie/pseuds/nessandrie
Summary: Miu sets up the virtual world for everybody to try out for the first time... except she leaves an unwanted visitor behind by accident, and now everybody has to deal with with consequences.----------Kiibo gets Bonzi Buddy, and now people have to live with this new side of Kiibo.





	New Tennant

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be crack but now its not hhhhhhhhh  
> this will also be updated in a way where i never write and you might see a chapter each couple years.
> 
> its not as good as it would be if you made it, sparky, but it'll have to do.  
> i'm sorry.

“Miu Iruma.” The girl spoke confidently into the phone, waiting patiently to be disconnected. In a fraction of a second, Miu found herself back in the real world, gripping the arms of her chair tightly. The inventor let go of the chair, giving herself a chance to relax and get used to the real world once more.

Kaito was the first one to speak. “Wow, that actually wasn’t too bad.” He exclaimed, to nobody in particular. Rantaro agreed. “Yeah, I guess I underestimated you Miu. Impressive work.”

  
Miu removed her headset the instant she heard this. “Well of course you’d be impressed! This gorgeous girl genius can make gadgets you virgins could only dream of!” She placed the headset in her lap, deciding to watch everybody’s awed expressions at her magnificent work.   
  
Everybody had removed their headsets and were now chatting amongst themselves, excited about what the virtual world would mean for them in the long run. 

As Miu looked around, she noticed something was off with Kiibo. After removing his headset, he had not moved, instead staring blankly into space.  _ Shit shit shit. _ She got up to go inspect him. “Hey, were your circuits fried by my genius or what?” Miu asked, her shaking voice betraying her. Kiibo was silent for a moment, before he spoke.

  
“Well! Hello there! I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced!”   
  
_ Shit shit shitshitshitshitshitshitshit- _

 

* * *

 

“Atua says Shuuichi should be the one to check!”

 

“W-What, why?”

“Yeah, c’mon! If anyone gets along with those two, it’s my sidekick!”

  
Shuichi sighed, standing outside of Kiibo’s lab accompanied by Kaito, Ryoma, Angie and Korekiyo. “I am a little concerned.” Ryoma spoke up. “Ever since we came out of the virtual world, Miu’s locked herself and Kiibo in there. Has she even eaten?”   
  
“I believe Kirumi has been delivering her meals.” Korekiyo chimed in. “Regardless, I don’t think we should hesitate any longer. I can’t imagine what’s been going on in there.”

Shuichi reluctantly approached the door, hearing the others head around the side to watch from a distance. With a brief moment of hesitation, Shuichi knocked. “Miu?” 

  
No answer. “Miu, I’m coming in! We’ve all been very worried about you guys.” As he opened the door and stepped inside, everything seemed fairly normal. Mechanical  _ whirrs _ could be heard from some miscellaneous machines, and everything was very high-tech. All the upgrades offered to Kiibo were placed far away in a corner, presumably so the robot boy didn’t have to look at them. Farther off, Shuichi noticed Kiibo and Miu sitting facing one another, just… speaking? There were no tools or equipment in sight, and the Ultimate Inventor seemed a lot more subdued than usual. As the girl looked over to see what the noise was, she stood up quickly and practically ran to Shuichi once she realized there was a third person in the room.

 

“Oh my god thank you, just take him. I’ve got better shit to do, I can’t fucking deal with this.” Miu practically screamed and burst out the door, heading straight for the dorms. After slamming the door forcefully behind her, Shuichi could also hear his classmates heading after her.

 

Kiibo was still sitting where he was originally, unmoving. “Uh, hey Kiibo?” Shuichi asked as he approached the robot. “What’s up with Miu? What have you guys been doing?” 

  
Kiibo’s head turned mechanically to face him, a stark contrast to his usually very human and fluid movements. Emitting a sound worse than his singing voice, Shuichi could just barely make out words within the chaotic static. “Good to see you, Expand Dong!”   
  
“What.”

**Author's Note:**

> other chapters will be longer i swear  
> i'm sorry again for creating this


End file.
